Laboratory experiments
by Whitescale
Summary: two kids get turned into velociraptors. how will they surive? read on! i suck @ reviews M rating for violence later on. A note: Since you guys INSIST that I complete it...well, I shall. Just take note that it'll take a MONTH at least, with stuff and stuff going on in my life
1. Changed in a way

A.N: Hi everyone. I have decided to write about what happens when 13 year old kids gets turned into a velociraptor. So enjoy!

I woke up moaning in pain. As I looked around, I realized that I was in a cage and I was in a lab of some sort, with two guys holding… Tasers? That gave me the feeling that something was very wrong. Then, just as I was about to ask those guys what was going on, an agonizing pain shot through my body. I screamed in pain as I felt my bones start to shift and some starting to change. My skin was getting changing and starting to grow scales. Then, sixty seconds later, it stopped. To my horror and fascination, I realized that I was now a velociraptor. However, as I was looking at my new body, those two guys sneaked behind me, and hit me with the Taser. I screamed in pain again, and fell to the base of the cage, unable to move. I will kill you, as soon as I am able to move, I thought to myself while giving those guys cold, angry stares.

5 minutes later~

Those guys (I should be calling them humans by now) were chatting like nothing had happened. Then, they dumped me into another cage and went off. Just like that. I heard a loud clang that was possibly from a metal door and then silence… until I heard the sound of claws. Clack clack clack, then a voice of a female. "Well! Look here a new comer! Now that was unexpected." "Who are you?" I asked, still unable to move. "Why don't you look up?" the voice replied. Forcing my muscles to move, I saw another velociraptor. "w-what's your name?" I asked her.

"Anna. What's yours?"

"Jake."

So her name was Anna. Nice name. Then I remembered that I was still lying in front of her. Embarrassed, I tried to get up, but unfortunately, I could not. "Don't even try to get up. If I can still remember, the effects of the Taser lasts for…err, about 15 minutes. So just remain still and wait for it to wear off." 15 minutes. Darn. So while I was lying face first on the floor, I have to try not to make a fool of myself. I decided to ask her a question to kill time. "So how long have you been here?" Anna's mood visibly changed. "I was in here, in this cage for two years. You're lucky to have someone to talk to. Until you came here just now, I spent the past two years sulking. I was forced to take tests, they drew blood from me, stunned me to make me behave and their food is horrible. Although I don't know why I am saying about their food." She replied, giving a short laugh. I decided to change the subject before she starts crying. "So, can I move now? It's been like, twenty minutes already." I asked, trying to get up. "Yeah. You can" she replied. "However, you might not get used to your weight yet." Taking this advice, I stood up slowly, and five minutes later, I got the hang of it. However, I felt that something was not quite right. "Good job! What? Is something wrong?" she asked me. She must have seen the look on my face. "I don't know. It feels that something is out of place." I replied. That was when the metal door opened. I saw a hooded man wearing a lab coat enter. Anna gasped. "Oh no. not him" she muttered. "Who is that?" I asked her.

"The doctor."

"Okay, then why is he wearing a hood? Trying to scare us?" I asked. "No hi-" Anna was cut off as the man spoke. "Hello experiments 1A and 1B. Now, we are going to an island to have a nice holiday." "Well, that's nice." I replied, not sure if the man can understand me. "Nice to him usually means not nice or horrible" she whispered to me. "Why are you whispering?" I asked her. "I don't know" while we were talking, the two guys I saw just now in the lab snuck behind the cage. One of them got careless and slipped and fell in front of the cage. I turned around and slashed him right in the abdomen. He screamed as his intestines fell out hungrily, I took a bite and to be honest, it tasted quite good. "Can I join?" Anna asked. "sure." I replied, with a mouth full of raw meat. We ate until we were full, leaving only the skin behind. The doctor was watching us happily, muttering what excellent killers we were. The remaining guy ran out of the room, leaving The Doctor to be the only person to be left inside.

A.N: well, that's the end of this chapter! Before I leave, I am going to give a brief description of Anna and Jake.

Anna: Anna was turned into a velociraptor at the age of 11, making her the youngest and the first test subject of The Doctor. She, like all raptors, prefers raw meat. However, the dumb cook at the lab makes cooked meat, resulting in her calling the food "horrible". Her ID number (for the lab) is 1A.

Jake: Jake was turned into a velociraptor at the age of 13, which makes him the second youngest test subject to be turned into a raptor. He also has, what he likes to call his sixth sense, which helps him sense danger ahead, resulting to saving their lives later in the story. He also likes raw meat. His ID number (for the lab) is 1B.


	2. some discovery

A.N: so I finally got back to typing and I shall not mention it in the story but now, Jake is knocked out (Anna too).

Jake~

I woke up groaning in another cage that was even bigger than the last one. "Man. Are we underground?" I muttered to myself. I tried to stand up but to my surprise, when I tried, I could not. I just collapsed in a heap onto the ground and landing on…Anna. "ARRGH! Get off me!" she shrieked, suddenly awoken. "Sorry!" I muttered embarrassed of what I done before pushing myself off her. Then, I realized that there was something around my neck. I couldn't see it but from what I could feel, it was a collar of some sort. Anna must have seen it too because she explained to me what it was. "It's a shock collar I think. They once tried it on me." She grinned before continuing "but I managed to destroy it. Funny they would try it on me again. And on you" Just as she finished, a buzzer sounded and the cage door opened by itself! I felt my strength regaining and with that, I dashed towards the opening, hoping to escape, and tripping myself in the process. Anna burst into laughter as she got up. "Hey! Beginner here!" I protested, feeling a bit annoyed. However, as I reached the exit, all my hopes of escaping was tarnished as I strode into a huge dome of some sort, with a lot of velociraptors staring at me! Soon, Anna caught up with me. "Oh my goodness! They were doing more experiments than I thought! "I felt somewhat confused about what she said, but soon, after some thinking, I got the point. We were just the controls for whoever's evil (maybe?) plan! Just then, a raptor walked to us, sniffed us before finally asking "Hey! Are the two of you related?" "What?" we both exclaimed in unison. "We barely know each other for a few… hours?" Anna protested. "Oh. That's weird. You both have almost the same scent and also, the same stripes!" the raptor continued. This was weird. How could we both look alike? I examined ourselves. It was true! We both had the same pattern of stripes! "Well, there is only one explanation to this. I think we were injected with the same DNA or we are really related." I told the raptor, hoping he would make himself scare. Sure enough, he thanked us and after telling us that his name was Drake, he dashed off. We spent the rest of our time in the dome cleaning ourselves of the blood stains from the guy we just eaten by washing in this pool I noticed earlier and while Anna socialized ( I mean really? Who could blame a girl who was isolated in a cage for two years?) , I practiced running, walking, balancing and hunting. Yup. You heard me right there were live goats running around to hunt! How cool was that? (Not that much) finally, Anna was back from socializing. "Phew! That was exhausting! Talking to that whole lot! I need a drink" Anna remarked, heading towards the pool for a drink. Then, she went hunting as I had already eaten just now. And finally, with the threatening of one of the doctor's crazy men, we were forced back into our cage. That night, we snuggled against each other like brother and sister, dozing off to sleep.

A.N: Ok. This is one of the shortest chapters I wrote. Please comment!


End file.
